Naturaleza Divina
by Silverhell
Summary: Que tan grande puede ser la culpabilidad... que tan poderoso es el remordimiento y cuan mortal puede combertirse un hombre por tranquilizar su alma... es capaz de alejarse de todo y todos a quienes estima?


**KONICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!!!!!**

**Como sabrán, soy nueva en esta sección, y me da un poquito de pena nn, siempre quise escribir un fic de Saint Seiya pos Hades, adoro este anime, y con la venida de las OVAS me dio por escribirlo n.n, he estudiado el manga, y habrá ciertas mezclas entre manga y anime. **

**Pero antes que nada permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Syckel Silverhell, pero pueden llamarme Silver n.n**

**Este fic quiero dedicárselo a dos personitas muy especiales para mi n.n**

**Umi Yagami: Esta es mi forma de decirle gracias por todo, y aunque algunas cosas no le gusten, tratare de hacerlo lo mejor posible. **

**Abby Lockhart1: Nona-san!!!! Ve, ve, ve, ve, ve!!!!!!! Al fin me animé a publicarlo nOn, ya llevaba contándole de el desde Enero o Febrero jiji, pero como ve, al fin llego n.n**

**Disclaimer: Ni el anime ni la serie de Saint Seiya me pertenecen, si así fuera Seiya no seria más que un bufón. Esta gran obra le pertenece al maestro Kurumada, y este fic esta hecho sin fines económicos, solo por simple, sana y retorcida diversión XP**

**Advertencias: Este fic puede contener spoliers, así que lean solo si ya conocen la Saga de Hades o sino puede que se revuelvan un poquito n.nU**

**GOMEN NASAI DE ANTEMANO POR LA MALA ORTOGRAFIA**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**Titulo: Naturaleza Divina**

**Autor: Syckel Silverhell "Silver"**

**Genero: General**

**Clasificación: G**

**Dedicatoria: Umi Yamagi y Abby Lockhart1**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**Introducción: sueños y reflexiones **

Una extensa penumbra cubría todo aquello que llegaba hasta su vista, se encontraba completamente a ciegas, sin un lugar definido al cual avanzar, silencioso y oscuro, realmente relajante, pero a la vez intimidante… camino lentamente, tratando de enfocar su corta vista, tratando de ver un camino al cual aferrarse y seguirlo para salir del lugar… pero, realimente deseaba abandonar la calma que sentía, deseaba regresar a ese mundo que tanto dolía.

- ¿_Lo deseas?_ – suaves murmullos llegaron como ecos, taladrando su mente, obligándolo a responder

 - **No… por supuesto que no, si por mi fuera se quedaría aquí de por vida… **-respondió, contestando el mismo tono, y sin importarle realmente a quien lo hiciera

- _Vida… ¿Ese es el problema?_

_-_** Aun estoy vivo, y mi vida no me pertenece a mi mismo…**

- _Si no a ti ¿Entonces a quien?_

- **Mi vida le pertenece a todos aquellos a los que quiero… a los que amo…** -susurro, dudando de sus palabras, de lo que acababa de decir

- _Amor… que irónico concepto… dices amar, cuando en realidad lo que piensas es en querer_

- **Pero… ¿cual es la diferencia?**

- _Ninguna a simple vista… pero ya deberías conocer la respuesta_

- **Más allá del ignorante puede ser una gran diferencia… **

- _Y que es lo que conoces… ¿el amar o el querer?_

- **Sin duda… el querer…**

- _¿Qué es el querer?_

- **El querer es la amistad, el compañerismo… la hermandad…**

- ¿_La hermandad? ¿Que es para ti la hermandad?_

- **Es el amor a los hermanos, a los amigos mas queridos…**

- _Volvemos nuevamente al amor… pero dime ¿Qué es el amor?_

- **El amor es u****n poder gigantesco que tienen los seres humanos…******

- _¿Qué es el amor?_

- **El poder del Amor hierve desde el origen de la vida…******

- _¿Qué es el amor?_

- **El Amor no puede ser derrotado por nada…******

- _¿Qué es el amor?_

- **¡Ya respondí tres veces!**

- _De tus labios solo salen las palabras que ella dijo…quiero que tu me respondas… ¿Qué es el amor?_

- **El amor es… el amor es…**

- _¿Qué es el amor?_

- **Yo no… yo no…**

- _¿Qué es el amor?_

- **Yo no lo se… no se que es el amor…**

- _Entonces tampoco conoces la hermandad ni la amistad, y mucho menos el querer…_

- **No… no conozco esos sentimientos…**

- _No tienes hermanos… no tiene amigos…_

- **Tengo hermano… tengo amigos…**

- _No conoces los sentimientos… no conoces la vida_

- **La vida es dolor…La vida es sufrimiento…**

- _El dolor es amor… tu no conoces el amor… por lo tanto no conoces el dolor…_

- **Dolor… lo he visto… lo he sentido… lo he causado…**

- _Es por eso que has intentado desaparecer tu dolor… desapareciendo tu vida…_

- **La vida es sufrimiento… ¡No quiero sufrir mas!!**

- _Es por eso que has intentado desaparecerla…has intentado arrancar la vida de tu alma…_

- **Si… lo he intentado…**

- _¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? ¿Cuántas veces has pretendido quitarte el suspiro de la vida?_

- **Demasiadas… no recuerdo cuantas…**

- _Pero has fracasado en todas y cada una de ellas…_

- **En todas… he estado tan cerca, tan cerca de ser libre…**

- _¿Qué te lo impide? ¿Quién te lo impide?_

- **Ellos me lo impiden… mis amigos no me lo permiten…**

- _¿Quién mas no te lo permite?_

- **Ella… ella me lo prohíbe…**

- _¿Quién mas te lo prohíbe?_

- **Mi cobardía… **

- _¿Entonces no quieres ser libre?_

- **Es lo que mas deseo…**

- _Entonces se libre…_

- **Aun no es mi momento…**

- _¿Hay algo que no quieras dejar? ¿Hay alguien a quien no quieras dejar?_

- **No quiero alejarme de ellos… no quiero, pero debo… debo dejar de ser una carga…**

- _¿Te consideras a ti mismo como una carga?_

- **No me considero… lo soy, soy una carga, una mala semilla que crece en su hermoso jardín…**

- _¿Qué clase de semilla?_

- **Hiedra… la hiedra que estrangulara a todas y cada una de las bellas flores… aun en contra de su verdadero deseo…**

- _¿Cuál es su deseo?_

- **Ser una flor…**

- _¿Por qué crees que los estrangularas?_

- **Porque ya lo hice… mate a muchos con mis propias manos… robándoles aquello que yo no deseo…**

- _La vida…_

- **La vida…**

- _Pero aun quedan algunas flores en el jardín_

- **Pero no quiero lastimarlas también…**

- _¿Por qué crees que las lastimarías?_

- **¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ya lo he hecho antes…**

- _¿Y que sentiste al acabar con ellas?_

- **En ese momento sentí el terror de lastimarlos, pero a la vez un extraño sentimiento de placer embargo mi ser…**

- _¿Sentiste placer por quitar una vida?_

- **Lo sent**

- _¿Aunque en ese momento no fueras tu?_

- **Auque era alguien mas… lo sentí, y por un instante… me gusto…**

- _¿Y eso te aterro?_

- **Mi trabajo es proteger, no causar el daño…**

- _¿Y como proteges?_

- **Soy un guerrero… un luchador…**

- _Un guerrero… la guerra causa dolor… causa sufrimiento…_

- **Odio el dolor, odio el sufrimiento…**

- _¿Entonces porque peleas?_

- **Porque es mi deber…**

- _¿Te agrada tu deber?_

- **No… no me gusta luchar… no me gusta causar dolor…**

- _Hace un momento dijiste que disfrutabas el dañar…_

- **¡NO!!! El dolor es malo… yo debo ser bueno…**

- _¿Y que es la bondad?_

- **Es proteger al inocente, defender al indefenso…**

- _Pero tu eres inocente… eres indefenso… ¿Quién te protege a ti?_

- **Ellos me protegen…**

- _Pero tú te consideras una carga…_

- **Porque lo soy…**

- _Entonces no deseas ser protegido…_

- **Debo protegerme por mi mismo…**

- _La muerte puede protegerte… es por eso que deseas morir…_

- **Morir… ser libre… dormir… y quizás soñar…**

- _¿Cuáles son tus sueños?_

- **Permanecer en la oscuridad… en la oscuridad eterna…**

- _La oscuridad eterna… Tu sueño es el mismo que ayudaste a destruir_

- **Lo se… y no me arrepiento de ello…**

- _¿Por qué destruir tu sueño de esa manera?… ¿porque no deleitarte con el?_

- **Porque los demás necesitan la luz…**

- _Nuevamente mi pequeño… has vuelto a sacrificar tu felicidad por aquellos que no lo merecen…_

- **No soy importante… yo no importo… ellos si**

- _Claro que importas… y mucho mas de lo que ellos puedan importar_

- **¡Ellos eran los que importaban… y yo los mate!**

- _No los mataste… les entregaste una paz que no merecían…_

- **Pero aun tenían una larga vida por delante… eran guerreros elite… los mejores… brillaban como oro… y ahora solo son un opaco recuerdo**

- _Desearías cambiar tu vida por la de ellos…_

- **Es lo que mas deseo… sobretodo por la de él…**

- _¿La de él?_

- **Si… la de él… él no se merecía morir… era el mas entusiasta de todos nosotros… pero… ya no esta, se ha ido… yo lo mate.**

- _El se sacrifico… tú estas libre de culpa…_

- **No… yo lo mate… lo estrangule con mis propias manos… mi debilidad lo mato… y también a los demás.**

- _Eres fuerte… el más fuerte de todos…_

- **La fortaleza radica en el alma… y mi alma es débil.**

- _Eres fuerte… tu cuerpo es fuerte…_

- **Eso es solo el cascaron… mas falso aun que la mascara que porto…**

- _¿Tu mascara ante los demás?_

- **Trato de aparentar ser fuerte, ser alegre y positivo… pero ya no puedo… ya no puedo mas…**

- _¿Te das por vencido?_

- **Estoy vencido… me vencí a mi mismo al momento de vencerlos…**

- _Ellos no merecen tu dolor…_

- **De la misma manera que ellos no merecían su dolor…**

- _Pero Ella te ha perdonado… por lo tanto no tienes culpa alguna…_

- **Ella… Mi deber era protegerla… sin embargo… fui yo quien mas la daño, quien mas heridas le causo… **

- _Sus heridas físicas han sanado… al igual que las de los demás_

- **Pero las heridas del alma nunca sanaran… se lo quite… le quite a quien mas amaba…**

- _Eso no fue tu culpa…_

- **Ellos no lo dicen… pero se que lo piensan… inconscientemente me culpan… todos me culpan**

- _Yo no te culpo…_

- **Por qué tú causaste todo en un principio**

- _¿Entonces me culpas?_

- **No te culpo… pero me culpo…**

- _Te contradices… si te culpas, me culpas a mí… _

- **Es diferente… somos dos seres completamente  opuestos…**

- _Pero unidos… tu me idealizaste… _

- **Porque me creaste en principio…**

- _Tú me salvaste…_

- **Porque me liberaste…**

- _Tú curaste mis heridas…_

- **Porque inflingiste las mías…**

- _Mi vida te pertenece…_

-** Porque me liberaste…**

- _Yo no te libere… tu mismo escapaste…_

- **Pero hubo resistencia… **

- _El mundo esta a punto de cambiar…_

- **Y yo no quiero estar en él…**

- _Pero lo estarás… _

- **No quiero verlo…**

- _Pero lo veras…_

- **No quiero sentirlo…**

- _Pero lo sentirás…_

- **Deseo ser libre…**

- _No puedes ser libre si tu mismo te forjas las cadenas…_

- **Pero no tengo la llave…**

- _Yo te la puedo dar…_

- **Nada en este mundo es gratis…**

- _Pero todo tiene un precio…_

- **Ser prisionero…**

- _Ser libre…_

- **Morir…**

- _Vivir…_

-**Sufrir…**

- _Reír…_

- **Ya no puedo reír…**

- _Pero lo volverás a hacer…_

- **Si él no esta ellos no me perdonaran…**

- _Pero él estará… y ellos rogaran por tu perdón…_

- **No puede volver lo que ya no existe…**

- _Pero puede existir lo que esta por volver…_

- **No te comprendo…**

- _Pero lo harás…_

- **No merezco su perdón…**

- _Pero lo merecerás…_

- **No puede volver lo que ha sido perdido…**

- _Pero volverá lo que es encontrado…_

- **Eso sería desafiar la naturaleza…**

- _O trabajar en conjunto con ella…_

- **La naturaleza humana no pueda regresarnos lo que esta perdido…**

- _Pero la naturaleza divina puede regresar lo que ha sido encontrado…_

- **Ella lo intento muchas veces… y solo fracaso…**

- _No pude intenta hacer algo para lo cual no tiene el poder…_

- **Si ella no pudo, mucho menos podré yo que solo soy un simple mortal derrotado…**

- _A veces el verdadero poder se encuentra en quien menos lo desea…_

- **Yo no lo deseo…**

- _¿No lo deseas?_

- **El poder requiere responsabilidad… y si fallo en ella causare mas dolor…**

- _Muy cierto…_

- **Ya no quiero ver más dolor, más sufrimiento… ya no quiero llorar más…**

- _Ya no lloraras más…_

- **Mis ojos se han secado… ya no puedo llorar… ya no puedo sentir…**

- _Sientes el dolor… aun estas vivo…_

- **Ya no quiero vivir…**

- _Tú no puedes morir…_

- **Estoy cansado… solo deseo dormir… y quizás soñar… **

- _Tú solo duerme… que yo te proporcionare los sueños…_

- **Morir… dormir… soñar con nunca regresar…**

- _Puedes dormir y soñar… pero aun no puedes morir…_

- **No puedo morir…**

- _No puedes… y nunca podrás…_

- **Deseo ser libre…**

- _La libertad esta donde la buscas… y la tuya esta en tu mundo…_

- **Ser libre…**

- _Se paciente…_

**-… dormir…**

- _Descansa mi pequeño… que pronto obtendrás tu tan ansiada libertad, pero en un lugar en el cual nunca te imaginaste… _

Poco a poco toda la oscuridad se fue disolviendo… el ambiente se tornaba de luces y arco iris de colores… primero borroso, pero enfocando la vista pudo observar que se encontraba en su habitación… vio la hora… apenas las 3:15… aun tenia tiempo… volteo al la cama conjunta… su hermano aun dormía… Eso era señal de que no hablo durante su pasadilla… esa no era la primera… era una mas de una interminable lista… una que parecía no tener fin en esos fríos días… a pesar de que el clima era calido, desde la muerte de Seiya y los caballeros Dorados el ambiente y la tensión entre ellos se había acrecentado… y eso era algo de lo que el joven Andrómeda se culpaba… sus extraños sueños lo hacían sentirse cada vez mas culpable, pero también lo hacían sentirse libre de lo que pensara y abandonar esa mascara que posaba ante los demás… incluso ante el mismo. Se relajo nuevamente y se dispuso a dormir…

-Dormir… quizás soñar…

**_TBC _**

**¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬.¬**

**¿Que les pareció? o.o se que muchos deben de estar confundidos, pero solo es el primer capitulo, es como una pequeña introducción, auque quizás sea el capitulo mas largo que haya escrito XP**

**Jiji, como ya habrán notado en el dizque fic… esto se sitúa después de la Saga de Hades, yo leí el manga… el cual decía que Seiya se moría u.u… pero al parecer no se muere, pero en mi fic hagan de cuenta que si se murió n.n. Esto estará mayormente basado en el manga, ya que del anime solo han llegado las primeras 13 OVAS, en las cuales me di cuenta que ignoraron a muchos espectros .… se supone que Seiya le hace prometer a Valentine que lucharan, pero Valentine nunca apareció en las Ovas que he visto TT, eso es injusto…. Pero creo que ya me salí del tema u.u**

**Este es mi primer fic de este anime n.n y es que le tengo mucho cariño a la serie, y esta idea la traigo desde hace mas de 8 meses atrás, pero no me había atrevido a escribirlo, no me sentía con la experiencia suficiente n.nU**

**Quisiera pedirles su aprobación del fic, que me digan que les gusto y que no para tratar de mejorar en los siguientes n.n**

**Recuerden que soy nueva en esta sección, así que…. NO ME TENGAN PIEDAD XD**

**Dudas, aclaraciones, comentarios y criticas a sck-silverhell&hotmail.com, también por si alguien quiere agregarme a su msn y conversar, me encanta conocer nuevos otakus de tan maravillosa serie .**

**Dejen reviews… ONEGAI… harán a Silver un espectro muyyyyyy feliz nOn**

**Sayonara**

**Se despide de ustedes Silver n**


End file.
